


Chocolate breakfast.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids decide to take breakfast into their own hands on easter sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy easter (or whatever if you don't celebrate it).
> 
> Send me prompts (in place of easter eggs, am i right?) at tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> love you <3

“Jack,” Geoff whispered in the early morning light. Jack grunted. “Jack.” Geoff persisted. Jack sighed. He opened his right eye. Then, slowly, he opened his left eye.

“What?” Jack snapped. He was tired. It was early. Geoff was stirring a bear, not his normally kind and loving husband. Jack looked at Geoff. Geoff looked worried.

“It’s too quiet.” Geoff said.

“So put the TV on.” Jack replied. Geoff woke him for that? What did he expected Jack to do? Talk to him? Jack’s husband was annoying s hell sometimes.

“No, Jack. It’s _too_ quiet.” Geoff insisted. Jack frowned. Too quiet? It could never be too quiet on a Sunday morning. Not when they had four children who couldn’t seem to sleep for more than about four hours. That train of thought helped Jack to understand what Geoff was talking about.

 

 

Geoff looked worried because it was a Sunday. It was easter Sunday, to be exact. The night before they’d spent most of the evening convincing the boys to get into bed. Ryan had been no trouble. He never had been.  Yet the younger boys, or the lads as they’d affectionately named themselves, were a different story. Like Christmas, they wanted to stay up late. They’d come to believe that if they stayed up they’d spot the Easter bunny. How they thought that, Jack & Geoff didn’t know. They assumed it was something to do with Ryan. When the boys began spouting such nonsense, he’d suspiciously left the room. Ray was so excited for easter and the easter bunny that he’d started shaking. Jack had to compromise with them. Gavin and Michael wanted to stay in Ray’s bed (so they could wake up together). Jack had said they could, so long as they slept at that moment. Geoff had laughed as they fought over their blankets and the pillow.

“Right,” Geoff had said, “now to go to sleep.” He’d told them sternly. The boys had listened. Bed time went off without a hitch.

 

 

Now it was morning. It was eight am. Usually, the boys were up at this time. Ryan would be downstairs cooking them breakfast. He’d make them toast or cereal. Ryan was such a helpful big brother. But Jack and Geoff couldn’t hear squabbling downstairs. There were no shushing sounds from Ryan. They looked at one another.

“Maybe they’re still asleep?” Jack asked hopefully. Geoff scoffed.

“Our lives would never be that easy.” Geoff reminded them.

“Then what could they be doing?” Jack hummed. Geoff thought for a second.

“Did you put their Easter baskets at the bottom of their beds?” Geoff questioned. Jack swallowed.

“They wouldn’t have opened them yet.” Jack said.

“How much are you willing to bet me? There were three young baskets filled with chocolate and goodies for three young boys – do you think they’d want toast before that?” Geoff said.

“Shit.” Jack cursed.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The night before Geoff and Jack had slaved over their easter surprises. Jack liked to make these occasions special. He knew it wasn’t long before the novelty would wear off. It had with Ryan but Jack still made him his own basket. Jack didn’t like the idea of Ryan being left out. Geoff had also brought up that it would seems suspicious that the Easter bunny had left the boys baskets but only gave Ryan an egg. Jack had agreed. They didn’t want to mess with the easter bunny’s credibility.

“So why did you buy them four easter eggs each again?” Geoff moaned as he struggled to cram the huge things in. Jack didn’t mess around when it came to holidays.

“Because there’s four of them.” Jack replied. His logic was unfathomable.

“Let’s hope we don’t have any more kids.” Geoff muttered.

“Geoffrey.” Jack replied.

“We have four!” Geoff reminded him.

 

 

“I want more.” Jack whispered. Geoff didn’t fight him on it. Jack would get his way, eventually. Most likely when the lad’s shoes could no longer fit in Geoff’s palm or light up. As much as Geoff complained, he loved his children and he wanted them to stay young forever.

“So, you got Ryan some headphones… Michael a new beanie, Gavin a new breakfast related scarf,” Geoff scoffed, first bacon and now eggs, “and you got Ray a new sweatshirt.” Geoff hummed.

“Yeah, then I got them all a nerf gun each.” Jack said.

“Why?” Geoff complained. He’d be seeing foam bullets all over the place.

“Because it’d be fun!” Jack replied.

“You’re cleaning it up.” Geoff grumbled.

“Nah, that’s the fun part. I know you love it.” Jack winked. Geoff glared back at him.

 

oOo

 

 

Geoff rushed from the bed. His feet slid straight into his slippers. His hands reached out for his dressing gown. He struggled trying to get his arms in but eventually they came through the sleeves. Jack was more casual, despite the impending doom. He stretched. Jack’s feet tapped around for his slippers before they found them. Even then it took him three tries to get his feet into them. He stole one of Geoff’s dressing gowns – he didn’t have his own. Geoff helped him into it. He was always a thoughtful husband. They smiled at one another as Geoff smoothed down the sleeves.

“Are you ready to potentially face hell?” Geoff questioned gravely.

“It can’t be that bad.” Jack murmured.

“Tiny hands ripping open chocolate eggs and then eating them. Tiny, sticky little hands.” Geoff bellowed. Jack stared back at him in horror.

“Fuck, let’s go.” Jack said.

 

 

Together the two of them scurried down the hallway. Their dressing gowns billowed behind them. The sheer panic that fuelled them was almost funny. Their hands reached the boys’ door knob together. Geoff retracted his hand. He was too worried as to what they would find. Jack knew that he would be the one to open the door for them. He’d always been the braver one. Whether it was spiders, messy lads or scary cuts (that ended up just being scrapes on the knee) he’d always been the one to dive in. Geoff had shied away or whimpered because he couldn’t bear to see his babies in pain. The same could be said for messes. Geoff hated them – couldn’t stand them. Living with three boys had proven to him how much of a neat freak he could be.

“Just open it.” Geoff gasped when Jack hesitated. “I need to know how much I have to clean.”

“Okay.” Jack replied. He pushed the door open.

 

 

The room was a mess. The boys’ bed sheets had been thrown to the ground. There they’d made an impromptu chocolate picnic. Ryan had joined them and he was nibbling upon his own chocolate. Gavin was trying to eat half an easter egg in one. Michael was goading him on, double fisting two different eggs. Ray was breaking bits off of his egg and eating them slowly. The nerf guns had been opened, loaded, shot and then left. The darts were everywhere. Some most likely would never be recovered. Ryan headphones lay neatly beside him. Michael wore his beanie. Gavin’s scarf was wrapped around his bear. Ray wore his new sweatshirt (backwards, Geoff noticed) and had managed to drop some now melted chocolate onto it. It was Geoff’s worst nightmare and yet,

“Aw.” Geoff cooed at the scene. It was cute, he hated to admit to it. Jack was almost a puddle by the door, suppressing soft noises as he watched his boys get along and eat chocolate.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Ryan piped up when he saw his parents at the door.

“For what?” Jack asked in his cute-induced daze. Ryan shrugged.

“For aiding them in making a mess.” Ryan apologised. Geoff waved it away.

“It’s fine.” Geoff replied. Ryan frowned. Geoff was never that easy about messes.

“Are you sure?” Ryan asked. He watched Gavin accidentally smear some chocolate into the carpet. He cringed. Ryan’s father really had rubbed off on him in the weirdest of ways.

“It’s fine, enjoy yourselves.” Geoff insisted. He meant it too. Even if later he’d bitch, whine and moan about the mess the created for now it was okay. He knew that he and Jack would be up all night with lads vomiting in brown but it’d be worth it. Geoff felt blessed to have stumbled across a scene so cute. He knew that Jack did too and he was grateful when Jack fished his phone from his dressing gown pocket. Geoff knew that he wanted to memorise this scene forever. For when Gavin no longer wanted light up shoes, for when Michael ran away instead of throwing tantrums and for when Ray didn’t want to tell them about his day anymore – Geoff would remember this easter. The easter where they all woke up and, aided by their big brother, had the best breakfast ever.


End file.
